


Scare My Heart

by PoggersMaJesus



Series: DR F: SH Shipping Madnes [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa F: Shattered Hope
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Bromance, Dorks, Fan Made Web Series, Fangan Ronpa - Danganronpa F: Shattered Hope, Gen, How Do I Tag, No Plot/Plotless, Pogma/Rebellion, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoggersMaJesus/pseuds/PoggersMaJesus
Summary: Enigma scaring Pocket near the pool. Again. Chapter 1, Episode 2 ¨Enigma is uneducated and sneaks up on the easily startled lad.¨
Relationships: Enigma & Pocket (DR F:SH)
Series: DR F: SH Shipping Madnes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986517
Kudos: 5





	Scare My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER, READ THIS OR MONOKUMA STEALS YOUR KNEECAPS!!!!!
> 
> Now then, Danganronpa F: Shattered Hope is an unofficial, non-profitable fan-made web series of ¨Danganronpa¨. Nothing associated with the original product is related to this project!! And to make it clear I DO NOT OWN these characters, the project itself and sure as hell not DanganRonpa as a whole. With permission from the creators of DR F: Shattered Hope (CrossPawGames and Moraiteru) I am making fan-fiction. Something fan-made of fan-made with credits upon credits. SO PLEASE support the official titles AND MOST IMPORTANTLY check out ¨Shattered Hope Studios¨ on YouTube, join the Discord if you would like and have mercy on my dear soul.

"You're doing this on purpose!" 

"Not exactly my fault you're so easily startled." Enigma laughed, having to cup his mouth to stifle the oncoming giggles. He wasn't one for this childish outburst, but the sheer _offence_ on Pocket's face was so giggle inducing. 

The All-Star was already sickeningly pale, easily making the bags beneath his eyes purple and... Smoky? Enigma could never figure out if Pocket wore makeup or not. 

Back to him laughing, he couldn't help but smile at Pocket's blown eyes and jaw open expression. The taller man would freeze in a silent scream, eyes watering until he convulsed with coughs. 

A poor means to hide his fear stricken self behind an endearing, and nervous gesture. But then again, Enigma wasn't noticing these things. 

Not at all. 

"Asshole." Pocket murmured, cheeks flushing and impossible not to notice and impossible to hide. The bluenette shook his head, his smile still present. His cheeks hurt from smiling too much. 

"What are you going to do when someone _intentionally_ tries to scare you?" Enigma mused, sitting beside the baseball player. He had found his friend by the pool again, this time with his legs kicking in the water. 

Pocket shivered, "Shh, don't give anybody some stupid idea!" He scowled, albeit its effects did nothing to deter Enigma. 

He smirked lopsidedly, sizing Pocket and watching as the lanky male shrinked under the predatory glare. 

"Quit that!" Pocket snapped, smacking Enigma's shoulder. "That look is seriously intimidating, man!" The scaredy cat whined, clinging to the fabric above his heart. It rapped aggresively against his knuckles, a constant and sporadic chime bell to warn Pocket of Enigma's presence. 

_He seriously scares the shit out of me!_

"And I'm not scared!" Pocket huffed, crossing his arms. Enigma raised a brow, "A bit too late to be lying to me." The 'forget me not' teased. 

"I hate you." 

"Boo!"

"FUCK OFF."

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC_0WLZ66RV2zCzZt_R4zvfQ (YouTube Channel)
> 
> https://discord.gg/Zw5ZGRc (Discord if you'd like, but if you check out the channel there should be a link in the description of videos!)
> 
> STEVIE PILGRIM APPRECIATION FOR COMPOSING THE MUSIC and "Rosie and the Raven" please, yesyes, I love his music. 
> 
> I don't know how to grab the Twitter links for CrossPawGames and Moraiteru, sue me, but they're there on YouTube I think.... And shoutout to all staff, artists, writers, VAs, programmers, editors, I'm uneducated and don't know who else to appreciate, but y'all have done AMAZING WORK on this project. 
> 
> If you're new to DR F: SH, welcome!!! If yer not and stalked me from Discord to AO3, hi!!!! Y'all will better know me as Jerri#2801 on Discord and for newcomers, I am the PogmaJesus PFFFFFT!!! I'm also going to be posting other Fangan Fiction when I can (AO3 tags are a nightmare) so look forward to that? If you recognized any of these titles: Hushed Whispers, Deadication, Hope Restoration, Distrust and Coward's Paradise. Go definitely check those out on YouTube and hopefully scavenge around for Discord links. 
> 
> Thank you for reading~


End file.
